Cozy
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿Es posible descansar en el Sunny teniendo a estos nakama a bordo? Tal vez sí se pueda, y mucho mejor de lo esperado, pero es que nunca sabes lo que se te viene encima... aunque eso es lo más interesante de todo, ¿verdad? No verlo venir pero que resulte ser lo que esperabas.


**Cozy**

Si de algo podía decirse con respecto a los mugiwara es que tenían vidas propias y podían ocuparse sin tener que estar agobiando a sus nakama por el simple hecho de no saber lo que hacer. Bueno, en gran parte pero si había alguien a quien le costaba mucho el entretenerse por su cuenta sin traer a ninguno de sus nakama a la ecuación ese era el senchou de los mugiwara, Luffy. Por eso mismo, mientras el resto se encontraban a su propio ritmo, Luffy había logrado, tras una insistencia inaguantable por su parte, que Chopper jugase con él. Uno habría pensado que le podría haber sido más sencillo lograr que Zoro jugase con él puesto que ya se encontraba en la cubierta, aunque tumbado sobre el césped durmiendo, pero cualquiera que conociera a Zoro lo mínimo sabría que ese resultaba ser una posibilidad, o deseo, irrealizable en este u otro mundo.

Nami, quien había estado ocupada durante varias horas con el dibujo del mapa de las dos últimas islas en las que estuvieron, aunque luego de saber acerca de la premonición acerca de la destrucción de la isla Gyojin casi pudiera parecer una pérdida de tiempo pero, con un pensamiento dedicado a Robin, la historia es mejor tenerla bien definida y no habría mejor mapa para recordar cómo era la isla Gyojin que uno realizado por Nami, había decidido tomar un poco de aire fresco, lo que venía bien para refrescar su cuerpo cuya piel parecía estar a punto de entrar en ebullición. Incluso procuraba respirar lo mínimo para no agobiarse con la calidez de su respiración. Vestía un minivestido rosa que, por fortuna y a pesar de su corta longitud que llegaba a cubrir su trasero y un par de dedos más abajo, no llegaría a dejarla en una situación incómoda por una racha de viento porque era anti rachas de viento. Los zapatos de tacón iban a juegos con el vestido. Más veraniego que primaveral pero mientras no les llegase un tiempo invernal u otoñal todo iría bien.

Luffy y Chopper no hacían más que ir dando saltos por la cubierta persiguiéndose y Nami decidió no perder nada de su tiempo libre en tratar de entender las reglas, si es que las tuviera, o qué tipo de juego se trataba el que estaban jugando. Por supuesto que, lo que uno quiera, no siempre es lo que uno consigue.

—¿Pero qué diablos?— gritó Nami cogida por sorpresa cuando Luffy se le colgó a la espalda de la akage—. ¡Luffy!

—Nami, déjame montarte un momento— le pidió Luffy con su mejilla pegada a la de Nami pudiendo sentir el calor que emitía de ella.

Seguramente había escuchado mal, o le había entendido mal, porque no podía haberle pedido… bueno, eso, ¿verdad? Vamos, que se trataba de Luffy y que, por muy mayor de edad que ya fuera pues nunca dio muestras de interesarse por este tipo de cuestiones… aunque en los baños de Arabasta…

—¡Baka!— la palabra de Nami vino acompañada de un codazo que sirvió para quitárselo de encima—. Aprende a hablar antes de decir cosas inapropiadas— ni siquiera ella misma se reconocía con semejantes palabras.

Lo que la irritó más fue el hecho de que la cara de Luffy mostraba una absoluta, y sincera, confusión por su parte al no entender a lo que se refería Nami pues él sabía hablar y entendía lo que le había querido decir.

—No lo entiendo, ¿qué hay de malo en montarte? Solamente era un momento para poder ganar y no me iba a quedar ahí como si fuera mi asiento favorito del Sunny.

Mientras Luffy se había puesto en pie, pero con la misma cara de confusión, Nami apretaba con fuerza sus dientes mientras se le blanquecían los nudillos de su puño. Entonces Chopper le saltó encima de Luffy riéndose victoriosamente.

—Ahora tú siempre tocarás el suelo más que yo, Luffy— le dijo Chopper entre risas.

Mientras tanto Luffy, casi podría decirse que con pánico, no hacía más que saltar en el sitio mientras le dedicaba una suplicante mirada a Nami para que tuviera compasión suya y le dejase montarse encima de ella.

—Ni te atrevas a preguntármelo otra vez— la advertencia de Nami hizo tragar en seco a Luffy.

No le quedaba otro remedio que saltarle encima de Zoro, aunque eso solamente serviría durante unos segundos, los que tardaría su nakama en sacárselo de encima de manera mucho más violenta que Nami. No obstante lo terminaría por despertar y eso es algo que molesta bastante a Zoro. Entonces la solución llegó de improviso, casi podría decirse que de la nada.

Inmersa en su lectura, y pensándose, de manera muy inocente por su parte, segura por estar en el Sunny rodeada de sus queridos nakama, Robin había decidido continuar con la lectura de su libro en cubierta para disfrutar de un poco de agradable aire fresco. El golpe lo sintió menos de un instante de haber escuchado la voz de Nami.

—¡LUFFY, NO!

En un primer momento pensó que la habían placado pero pronto se percató de que Luffy no se la había llevado por delante, un choque fortuito o apropósito por su parte, si no que se le había subido encima, agarrándose rodeándola con sus brazos. Lo único de lo que sí pudo estar segura fue de ver como se despertaba Zoro dispuesto a pasar a cuchillo, en realidad con su katana, al que se había atrevido a despertarle para luego verle moverse para tratar de detener su caída pero la situación, estaba claro, no jugaba a favor de nadie.

Robin vestía un pantalón gris, ligero y veraniego, y una blusa morada con unos cuantos botones desabrochados formando un más que generoso escote pero que resultaba del todo inocente en circunstancias normales. El que uno de tus nakama se te tire encima tuya arrojándote al suelo de la fuerza del impacto no es definible como "circunstancia normal".

Desde la primera vez que tuvo relación directa con Zoro se hizo una buena idea de cómo era su personalidad y forma de ser. Luego, con el paso del tiempo y la interacción entre ellos, se percató de que no había errado en su primera impresión. A pesar de que pudiera parecer que no le interesaban las mujeres en realidad no era así si no que, por su educación o mentalidad, no hacía distinciones, estaba segura que se debía a un hecho en concreto de su pasado pero sin que se lo confesara él personalmente todo serían suposiciones. Pero de lo que sí podía estar segura era que, a diferencia del resto de hombres presentes en el Sunny, con Luffy tenía sus dudas respecto a lo que le había llegado a confesar Nami en cierta ocasión, Zoro no parecía darle importancia a la sensualidad, y sexualidad, que poseían Nami y la propia Robin. Eran mujeres y punto. No le daba más vueltas al asunto. Por eso fue cogida por sorpresa, como el propio Zoro, cuando, precisamente, Luffy la cogió por sorpresa al agarrarla enroscando el brazo izquierdo justo por debajo de sus pechos y el derecho bajó para cerrar su agarre justo sobre su pecho derecho haciendo suficiente presión para que el escote no pudiera evitar lo inevitable.

Zoro se había quedado allí sentado sobre el césped con sus brazos abiertos preparado para coger a Robin e impedir el golpe contra la cubierta cuando el agarre de Luffy hizo que los pechos de la morena saltasen fuera de su blusa. No llevaba sujetador. Lo siguiente que sabía Zoro era que se encontraba, nuevamente, tumbado sobre el césped con Robin tumbada sobre él, sus pechos desnudos en contacto directo contra su torso desnudo, mientras que Luffy estaba tirado sobre la espalda de Robin tan inconsciente como Chopper lo estaba sobre la espalda de su senchou. Al lado de este cuarteto se encontraba una airada Nami con su puño enrojecido por los sendos golpes propinados a sus dos insensatos nakama que les habían sacado un buen par de chichones a juego.

—La parte buena es que no te hemos despertado al caer sobre ti— le dijo una despreocupada Robin aunque sin realizar ningún movimiento que pudiera llevar a la separación de su cuerpo con el de Zoro.

El kenshi no estaba muy seguro de qué decir en una situación como esta puesto que, era algo que sabía a ciencia cierta, nunca se llegó a encontrar en una situación rematadamente parecida a esta.

—Vosotros dos vais a limpiar los baños como castigo— dijo Nami arrastrando los cuerpos inconscientes de sus dos nakama—. ¿Y tú te vas a quedar ahí tirado sin hacer nada?

Zoro le dedicó una mirada que le decía que se metiera en sus propios problemas y le dejara en paz con los suyos. Por mucho que no tuviera mucha idea de cómo tratar con ellos, sobre todo con este en concreto.

—Bueno, yo estaba aquí tirado sin hacer nada… ¡porque estaba descansando!

—Puedes seguir descansando, Zoro— le dijo Robin.

La voz de Robin hizo que Zoro se fijara en ella como si se hubiera olvidado de ella tumbada encima de él, como si algo así pudiera ser fácilmente olvidable incluso para alguien como el propio Zoro. Las pruebas parecían indicar que era así.

—¿Estás cómoda?— le preguntó Zoro pero, obviamente, con notable sarcasmo de su parte. Uno nunca debe usar el sarcasmo con Robin porque ella siempre logra tener la última palabra.

—Hai. Arigatou, Zoro— fue su respuesta mientras recogía su libro del suelo—. Tal vez esto te ayude a descansar— le dijo antes de colocar sobre el rostro su libro abierto en la página donde lo había dejado para seguir leyendo.

¿A qué se refería con "esto"? Porque si era lo del libro… pero si se refería a la manera en que tenían entrelazadas sus piernas de manera que estas entraban en contacto con ciertas partes de sus anatomías…

¿Hai?

Por lo menos al tener el libro cubriéndole el rostro le permitía poner cierta distancia, aunque fuera metafórica al no poder ver a Robin aunque sí sentirla, y tanto que la sentía. Cerró su ojo derecho y trató de tranquilizarse y pronto cayó rendido una vez más en su habitual sopor para dormir.

Robin se percató de que Zoro se había quedado dormido, ¿o debería decirse que fue capaz de quedarse dormido a pesar de tenerla tumbada sobre él con su pecho al descubierto entrando en contacto piel con piel? Podía tomarse como algo bueno o algo malo pero ella decidió achacarlo a la forma de ser de su nakama pues, como único que era, tenía sus únicas reacciones. Lo mejor sería dejarlo dormir en paz.

_Seguro de que algunos se harán, y nos harán, bastantes preguntas al respecto si nos cogen en esta situación._

Claro que solamente fue el tratar de arrodillarse para poder ponerse en pie que sintió como un brazo se enroscó en su cintura manteniéndola sujeta aquí en donde se encontraba. Y no solamente eso si no que la hizo sentir aún más la cercanía de aquel cuerpo que, viéndolo trabajar durante tanto tiempo, tenía bien memorizado.

—¿Zoro?— le llamó en un susurro a través del libro abierto que tapaba el rostro de su nakama dormido. Por supuesto que no hubo ninguna respuesta a su llamada.

Robin no pudo evitar una sonrisa y, ¿resignada?, decidió quedarse allí tan tranquila y continuar con su lectura pues, ¿qué había para quejarse en esta situación? Lo tenía todo y eso decía mucho de hasta donde había llegado a cambiar su vida aunque, por supuesto, siempre se podía pedir algo más.

—¡Robin-chwaaan!— llamó Sanji desde la cocina asomándose por la puerta con su mirada cegada por el _amor_—. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Antes lo piensas…

—Una taza de kouhii— le pidió con su habitual tono de voz sosegado.

—Muy bien, ahora mismo te lo preparo.

La sonrisa de Robin se borró en un 'oh' de sorpresa cuyo grito quedó ahogado en su garganta al sentir la mano de Zoro sobre su trasero. Podría haber sido un simple desliz, accidentalmente se le resbaló hasta ahí, pero con las curvas que poseía en esa zona en concreto lo hacía del todo imposible.

—Y una botella de sake— añadió Robin sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera. Aquella mano regresó, lenta y tortuosamente, a su lugar en la cintura dejando marcado tras su paso un camino al que regresar gustosamente.

Pronto todo sería completamente perfecto.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**Fin**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Fic basado en las ilustraciones de ちきちき que pueden encontrarse en la página si te molestas en buscarlas. O en cualquier otra parte donde existan fan arts de One Piece y de ZoRo en particular.

Obviamente hay cierto juego de palabras con la palabra "Hai" por lo que, si no conoces sus posibles significados, aquí usados, todo quedará solamente para esos dos.


End file.
